Clinging to Sanity
by Code Infinity
Summary: He almost felt real to him. He had never seen him before but now that he had, he wanted him gone. Nobody else could see him, but he knew he was real. He's not crazy right? Inspired by "Pulse and Shatter" by EmeraldTulip. Low T for insanity
1. Chapter 1

**Leo P.O.V.**

I was about to head to breakfast when I heard somebody talking. It was Chase. I went to see what was going on.

"Just be quiet!" he screamed at nothing.

"Chase who are you talking to?" I asked, extremely confused.

He hadn't realized I was there and looked at me startled. "Nobody," he said, trying to cover up what had happened.

I just stared at him blankly. "Okay... But are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay."

I was worrying about Chase all day after that. He seemed a little distant all day, as if he wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him. After a while I decided to confront Adam and Bree.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you," I said, walking up to them.

"About what?" Bree asked.

"About Chase."

"Ooh, are we talking about how he's to small for his age?" Adam asked stupidly.

"Adam," Bree scolded. "He sounds serious. What is it Leo?"

"I think Chase is crazy!" I whispered.

What?" she asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"He was yelling at air this morning!" I said. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"Leo, I'm sure your overreacting," Bree said. "People talk to themselves all the time. I'm sure he's fine."

"Do they yell at themselves?" I stated.

"Maybe." Adam said. "Chase is over there right now, why don't we ask him?" he suggested, pointing at Chase who was talking to Big D. I tried to stop him but Adam had already made his way to him.

"Hey Chase," Adam said casually.

"Hey Adam, what do you want?"

"Okay so I have a question," Adam began. "Is it weird for people to yell at air?" As if on cue, Chase realized why Adam was asking this, and looked over his shoulder to me. I just smiled innocently while Bree attempted to contain her laughter. He looked back at Adam to answer his question.

"Wow," Bree said. "Good luck Leo." she walked off. Adam came back over to me.

"He said it's normal for people to talk to themselves," Adam said. "So you're in the clear!" I just glared at him while he grinned at me.

Later that day, I was hanging out in the Mentor Quarters when Chase walked in. He looked frustrated, probably because of what happened earlier that day.

"Leo, what is wrong with you?" he asked plainly.

"I'm sorry Chase," I said sincerely. "I'm just worried about you."

"Well don't be," he said. "I'm fine."

I nodded. But I didn't believe him. I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

 **Chase P.O.V.**

He's not real.

I tried to tell myself that he wasn't really there. But it seemed too real.

"Hey chicken nugget," Spike said. "What's your lesson plan for today? To bore your whole class to death?"

I was covering my ears and closing my eyes. But nothing could drown him out.

"How are you..." I began.. "How are you here?"

"You tell me super genius," he mocked. "Surely you're smart enough to figure it out."

"Just be quiet!" I screamed, hoping it would make him go away. It didn't. Leo walked in, eyes wide and afraid.

"Chase, who are you talking to?"

"Nobody," I looked back at him. He cocked one eyebrow at me. I took a deep breath, trying not to have a meltdown.

"Okay..." he hesitated. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I told him, looking back at what was probably my imagination getting the best of me. "I'm fine."

Leo eyed me suspiciously and I knew he was worried


	2. Chapter 2

**Bree P.O.V**

I was starting to think Leo was right. Chase _was_ acting strange lately. I would always hear him talking to himself. Like one day after class...

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I heard someone cry. I rushed to the bathroom where I heard the noise from. I saw Chase, tear staining his face. He was looking straight into the mirror, looking like he was ready to punch it. I was suddenly scared. "Chase?" I asked weakly.

He froze and turned on his heels slowly. "What?"

"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm okay," he said. "Now can you please leave me alone?"

I nodded and left, not wanting to provoke him. I had to go find Leo so we could figure this out together. I went to the main classroom by the hydroloop and sure enough, Adam and Leo were there.

"Leo," I called. "You were right."

"About what?" he asked, walking up to me.

"About Chase," I whispered, looking around to make sure Chase wasn't around.

"I told you!" Leo bragged. "What did it take for you to figure it out?"

"He was talking to himself, like you said," I reported.

"You mean yelling at air?" he "corrected." I then described the whole situation to him.

"It sounds like Chase is talking to something that isn't there," Adam said.

"No," Leo retorted sarcastically. "Really?"

"Yeah, Leo, isn't it obvious?" I just rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mr. Davenport said from behind us. We turned to look at him.

He sensed something was wrong. "What's going on? Why do you all look scared about something?"

Adam took a step toward him. "Long story short, your son is insane." Adam patted him in the shoulder. I slapped Adam on the shoulder.

"He's not insane Adam," Leo said. "At least, I hope he's not."

"Okay what are you talking about?" Mr. Davenport asked, frustrated.

"Okay, Big D," Leo started. "Something is seriously wrong with Chase?"

"What could possibly be wrong?" Davenport laughed. Me and Leo explained to him what we'd seen earlier.

"Who is this 'thing' he's talking to?" he asked taking us seriously now.

"We don't know, that's why we're telling you," Leo said.

"Hello everybody," Perry greeted, walking up to us. "What are you robot people talking about?"

"Terry, for the last time they aren't robots," Davenport sighed. "They're bionic."

"Eh, it's all the same to me," she shrugged. "Now what's so juicy you have to huddle to talk about it?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Leo said, clearly annoyed.

"Try me," Perry urged.

"Okay," Leo said. "Do we concern you?"

Perry paused for a moment. "Well, this was a good talk," she said, walking off.

"Anyway," I continued. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll talk to Chase," Davenport said. "But the rest of you keep your eyes on your brother." We all nodded.

"Okay."

 **Davenport P.O.V.**

I was worried about Chase after what Leo and Bree had told me. But I was hoping it wasn't as bad as it sounds. I walked into the Mentor Quarters and found Chase on his tablet.

"Hey Chase," I greeted, trying not to sound worried or forced.

"Hey Mr. Davenport," he responded. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, you know just business meetings and new inventions." I laughed nervously. "How about you?"

He eyed me suspiciously, but still answered my question. "I'm good. What do you want?"

I laughed again. "That's funny Chase. Why do I have to want something to talk to my son?"

He just stared at me blankly. "Mr. Davenport, what's wrong?"

I sighed. "Okay, I guess I can't beat around the bush much longer. Leo and Bree told me you were acting strangely and I was worried."

He didn't say anything for the moment. He just stared at the ground. Then he suddenly looked up, like he heard something. Which normally wouldn't surprise me because he had superhearing. But this was different. He was staring at something that _wasn't there_. And he looked angry, as if what he was "seeing" angered him.

"Chase," I waved my hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am." he said, not fully paying attention to me.

"Okay, but do you want to talk?" I asked, still concerned.

"Davenport, you don't have to worry about me," Chase assured me. "I'm fine."

"Okay," I sighed, pulling him into a hug. "But if you need anything, call me, okay?"

"Okay," he sang. "Thanks."

"No problem," I got up and left.

 **Chase P.O.V.**

As soon as Davenport left, I almost screamed. I didn't though. I just turned to look at him. He just looked back at me, menacingly with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"Why are you enjoying this?" I screamed. "Why does my pain excite you?"

"Because I'm causing it," he laughed. I just clenched my hands into fists and paced around in the room. "And the best part is, I'm pretty much you."

"No you aren't!" I yelled.

"Oh Chase, I thought you were smarter than this," he chuckled. "I look like you and now, thanks to your chip, I sound like you and am just as smart."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, you aren't real. So if I close my eyes, when I open them, you won't be there!"

"Go ahead try it," Spike said, amused. "I'd like to see you fail."

I closed my eyes, praying he would be gone when I opened them. I opened my eyes after ten seconds and I was terrified. He was still there a menacing grin plastered across his face.

"You aren't real!" I said more to myself than him.

"Who's to say?" I put my head in my hands.

"Oh and snoozefest, you've got company." he said, gesturing to Bree and Leo. I turned around and they looked worried.

"Chase, are you okay?" Leo asked. I was really starting to get sick of that question.

"Seems to be the question of the week," I retorted, sinking onto the couch.

"But are you?" Bree persisted.

"Yes I'm fine Bree," I breathed. "I just have a headache."

"Is it bad?" Leo asked.

"No, Leo I'm fine," I said, realizing how bad my head hurt. "But why'd you tell Davenport I was acting weird?"

"Because you were," Leo answered. "Come on, Chase, you're smarter than this."

"Yeah, maggot," _Oh great he's back._ "You are."

"Well can you all quit worrying about me?" I groaned. "I'm fine."

"Okay, sheesh, no need to be so hostile."

"You going to be okay Chase?" Bree asked, referring to my headache.

"Yeah, I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam P.O.V.**

I was supposed to meet Leo, Bree and Mr. Davenport in the Mentor Quarters ten minutes ago to discuss the Chase thing. But I was hanging out with Bob and lost track of time. We were having a contest to see who could fit the most grapes in our mouths. I walked into the Mentor Quarters and Leo, Bree and Davenport _were not_ happy.

"Adam, what took you so long?" Leo questioned.

"Okay, calm down," I assured him. "I was hanging out with Bob, okay? But I'm here now so let's discuss this."

"Okay, well apparently Chase isn't going to tell us what's going on," Davenport said. "So we're going to have to figure out what's wrong."

"And how do we do that?" Bree asked. "We always seem to walk in halfway through his crazy sessions."

"It's easy!" I exclaimed proudly. "I'll just follow Chase wherever he goes."

"Adam it's not that simple," Davenport began.

"Actually, it is," Leo said, surprised. "Well done."

"Thank you," I took a bow.

Afterward, I followed Chase around all day. I didn't let him out of my sight. Except when one of us went to the bathroom, because, _that's weird._

"Adam, why are you following me?" Chase shouted.

"Because," I hesitated, trying to come up with a good lie. "Because I..."

"Did Leo, Bree and or Davenport put you up to this?"

"Actually, this was my idea, thank you very much," I smiled.

"Mmhmm," Chase smiled back. "Did it seem as stupid as it does when you first thought it?"

I paused. "Wait, is this a trick question?"

All of a sudden, it seemed like Chase wasn't focusing on me anymore. "Oh so, that wall is more entertaining than me, huh?"

"Just leave!" Chase screamed.

"Okay, okay, I will!" I panicked, running away. Bree, Leo and Davenport were running toward me.

"Adam, we heard screaming, what's going on?" Bree asked.

"Chase told me to leave," I said. "So I did."

"Adam," Leo glared, wide-eyed. The three of them pushed past me to Chase. I followed behind them.

"Why do you like torturing me?" Chase screamed at the wall.

"Chase? Who are you talking to?" Davenport yelled worriedly.

"Spike, okay?" he yelled at us. "I can see him!"

"What?" Leo asked. "How?"

Suddenly, Chase's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor.

 **Chase P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to find myself in my capsule. I looked around and saw Adam, Bree and Leo at the cyber desk. I looked to the door and saw Davenport walk in with Douglas.

"Wait, so Chase can see Spike?" Douglas asked.

"Yep," Davenport confirmed. "And we don't know why."

Douglas walked up to the cyber desk. "It doesn't seem like anything is wrong with his chip."

"I know," Leo said. "This diagnostic is not picking up anything."

"I wouldn't bother with that diagnostic if I were you," I said aloud. "You won't find anything."

"Chase," Leo ran up to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I don't understand, Davenport heaved, banging the cyber desk. "Why don't I understand?"

"Take it easy Donnie, we'll figure this out," Douglas said.

"Sure we will," I rolled my eyes.

"Chase, don't be a pemmisist," Adam said.

"It's _pessimist_ ," Bree growled. " _Pessimist._ "

"Can I get out of here now?" I sighed.

"No," Davenport looked up suddenly, pointing at me. "Not until I figure out what happened to your chip," Davenport started a frantic attempt to figure out what was wrong with my chip.

"Okay, okay, Donnie, that's enough," Douglas said. "We're all tired, it's been a long day. Why don't we figure this out tomorrow?"

Davenport sighed, "Okay."

That night, I was hoping for some peace. Unfortunately, I didn't get that peace.

"Hey short stack, you didn't think I would let you sleep did you?" I kept my eyes closed hoping Spike would leave me alone.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," he said louder. For a second I wondered why Adam, Bree and Leo hadn't woken up. Then I remembered, I was the only one who could see and hear him.

"What?" I questioned sharply.

"Oh, getting a little feisty, aren't we?"

I just huffed. "Can't you at least leave me alone at night?"

"Consider yourself lucky, Chasey. Soon, you'll be seeing me twenty-four seven."

I shuddered at the thought. I'd probably lose my mind by next week at that rate. Well, there goes a goodnight's sleep.

"I can't wait to torture you some more, but that will be all for now," he said.


End file.
